Smoke that is produced from a burning cigarette and that is exposed to people that are not inhaling from the burning cigarette, is referred to as second hand smoke. A smokers exhale is that which is exhaled by a smoker of a burning cigarette. The second hand smoke, a smoker's exhale and associated odors are included within a set of the combustion products that are produced from the combustion of tobacco. Second hand smoke, the smoker's exhale and the associated odors and the other combustion products are generally believed to create negative health effects upon, and are generally considered a nuisance to, those people exposed to it.